Confesión a media noche
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Luego de que Adrien rechazara a Marinette, esta, como Ladybug, le confiesa que Adrien Agreste la rechazó. Chat Noir al descubrir que su compañera es Marinette, decide confesarle que la ama, pero al llegar, se topó con una Marinette desvestida y una situación muy embarazosa. Podrá adrián confesar sus sentimientos por la chica, o Marinette lo matará a golpes.


_**Hola, volví con un One Shot Marichat, con algo de LadyNoir y al final Adrienette, espero les guste, así que lean y disfruten.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor._**

Confesión a media noche.

Chat Noir corría por los tejados, la luna iluminaba las calles de Paris, pero el héroe no tenía tiempo para detenerse a admirar la belleza de la ciudad, sabía que había arruinado todo, esa mañana Marinette lo había invitado al baile de la escuela, la chica se esforzó para no hacer el ridículo, la peli azul ni siquiera tartamudeo al pedírselo. Pero el rubio la rechazó, sabía que era lo más probable que pasaría, pero igual dolió.

El problema era que Adrien la rechazó porque pensaba en invitar a Ladybug, lo que ignoraba era que Marinette es Ladybug, ese mismo día en la tarde cuando luchaban contra un akuma, durante la pelea Adrien notó como la heroína no estaba completamente concentrada, Chat sufrió por eso.

Luego durante el patrullaje, Adrien notó como la chica se veía triste y el héroe tuvo que preguntarle qué pasaba.

\- ¿M'lady? ¿estás bien? – la pregunta de Chat Noir sacó a la mariquita de sus pensamientos, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero, el héroe pudo notar como los hermosos ojos azules de la chica estaban llorosos.

\- ¡Ladybug! ¿¡qué sucede!? – el chico estaba preocupado, nunca había visto a su compañera llorar.

\- No es nada chaton, solo tuve un mal día, no es tan importante – le contestó limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Lo es si te hace llorar, puedes confiar en mí, para eso están los compañeros – le respondió el gato.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien que sabes que nunca se fijara en ti? – preguntó la chica inmediatamente.

\- Bueno... yo... – el muchacho le quería responder que estaba enamorado de ella, pero la heroína lo detuvo.

\- ¡A quien engaño! Eres Chat Noir, romper corazones debe ser uno de tus poderes – dijo la chica.

Adrien no podía mentir al decir que ese comentario no le dolió ¿de verdad ese era la impresión que su lady tenía de él? La chica se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo no le gustó mucho a su compañero, así que se disculpó con él inmediatamente.

\- Dime ¿Quién te rompió el corazón? - le preguntó en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Ladybug era triste y apagada, miró a su compañero y tomó aire para confesarle a su mejor amigo lo que le sucedió esa mañana en la escuela.

\- Hoy le pedí al chico que me gusta que me acompañara al baile de la escuela que tendrán en honor a nosotros, claro ellos no saben que yo soy Ladybug, como sea, le dije que si quería ir conmigo al baile – le contaba a Chat – sabía que me iba a rechazar, veras, en mi forma civil no soy la gran cosa, siempre soy torpe y me enredo cada vez que hablo con él, y.… y... - la voz de la chica se quebró durante su relato.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo no pedí enamorarme de Adrien, yo ni siquiera lo conocía – al escuchar su nombre, el héroe se paralizo completamente – hace tres años él era el hijo de mi ídolo, cuando nos conocimos pensé que había pegado goma de mascar en mi asiento y que era igual de molesto que Chloe – Ladybug decía en voz alta sin saber que Chat la estaba oyendo.

Por su parte, el muchacho no sabía qué hacer, su cerebro no reaccionaba, era como si su mundo se puso en pausa mientras que solo un pensamiento invadía su mente, Marinette es Ladybug, Ladybug está enamorada de Adrien Agreste, él era Adrien Agreste y ¡ÉL LA RECHAZÓ!

\- ¿Estas enamorada de Adrien Agreste? – le preguntó sin pensar.

La chica se detuvo en seco para mirar a su compañero, Lady bug solo pudo regañarse mentalmente por haber revelado tanto de su vida civil – no es lo que piensas, no lo amo por ser famoso, ni perfecto – le dijo sabiendo que eso pensaba su compañero.

\- ¿Por qué lo amas? – el rostro de Chat no reflejaba ninguna emoción más que curiosidad.

\- Lo amo, por eso y más, porque aunque no le gusta hacer lo que su padre le ordena, lo hace para no defraudarlo, lo amo porque a pesar de que Chloe lo moleste a más no poder, no la abandona al ser su primera amiga, lo amo porque siempre interpone la felicidad de los demás ante la suya sin pedir nada a cambio, por eso y muchas cosas más es por lo que amo a Adrien Agreste – las palabras de su compañera de lucha y de la escuela hicieron que su corazón se llenara de cariño.

El chico miró a la chica y pudo ver el corazón puro de Marinette, vio todas las similitudes que tenía la superheroína y la diseñadora, vio lo estúpido que fue al no notar que su bella compañera era la hermosa heroína de Paris.

\- Marinette – el nombre de la chica se le escapó de sus labios.

La ojiazul solo pudo sorprenderse, como era posible que su compañero la conocía, no podía saber que era ella, muchas chicas de su edad conocían al modelo, ella pudo ser cualquiera de sus compañeras de clase. ¿cómo fue que lo descubrió? Marinette no pensó mucho en eso, solo se levantó y huyo del lugar.

Después de la charla y de su partida, Adrien corría en dirección a la casa de Marinette, no podía dejar las cosas así, Adrien se había arrepentido de rechazar a la chica, la verdad, no sabía ´porque lo había hecho, desde hace unos meses que Chat la visitaba en las noches luego de una discusión que tuvo con su padre. La peli azul lo había consolado y desde entonces se convirtió en su apoyo, siempre la visitaba luego de una pelea con su padre, y eso era diario últimamente.

Debido a eso, sus sentimientos por la ojiazul comenzaron a crecer, pero no lo suficiente como para borrar a su Lady, por eso, cuando le pidió ser su cita para el baile, él la rechazó, fue difícil, sus sentimientos por la chica de las coletas casi lo hacen decir que no, pero al no estar seguro de sus sentimientos, prefirió no aceptar, no sería justo para ninguna de las chicas.

Pero ahora sabía que ambas eran la misma, ahora sabía lo idiota que era, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Al llegar al balcón, se dirigió hacia la escotilla que daba hacia el interior de la habitación, el chico la abrió rápidamente e ingreso a buscar al amor de su vida, para su desgracia, Marinette se encontraba cambiándose a sus pijamas, cuando entro, la chica no llevaba puesto su camiseta para dormir, ni su sostén.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! – el grito de Marinette dejo sordo a Chat, el chico no podía apartar la vista del pecho de la chica, esta se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos mientras que un sonrojo invadía el rostro de ambos adolescentes - ¡QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE, NO SABES TOCAR! – gritó la chica para lanzarle lo primero que encontró.

De nuevo, para su desgracia, la chica le aventó una caja de madera donde guardaba sus hilos y otros utensilios para coser, el muchacho cayó al piso y todo se tornó negro.

Al despertar, pudo sentir como su cabeza le dolía, recordó la revelación de hace un momento, al igual del pequeño incidente que tuvo con la chica de sus sueños, Dios, nunca podría borrar esa bella imagen de su mente, como su piel cremosa reflejaba la luz de la luna y como sus pe... el chico se sentó de golpe y completamente sonrojado, Marinette estaba sentada a su lado y una pequeña criatura de color rojo flotaba sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Bien! no lo mataste Mari, eso es bueno – dijo la criaturita, Adrien asumió que era la kwami de la chica.

\- Mi cabeza... ¿qué pasó? – preguntó el muchacho mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

\- Marinette te golpeó con una caja de madera. Fue lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida – esa voz era familiar.

Plagg se encontraba al lado de Marinette, la chica lo veía sin ninguna reacción, mientras que su kwami se burlaba de su mala suerte.

\- ¡PLAGG! – Adrien ignoraba el hecho de que no llevaba su traje de Chat Noir puesto o que Marinette ya sabía quién era, su concentración estaba en estrangular al gato en miniatura.

\- Chico, tu novia te vio sin antifaz – le dijo el kwami a su portador.

Adrien se dio cuenta de la situación, miró a Marinette y vio que la chica lo miraba, pero no sabía si era con odio, cariño, frustración, no sabía en qué pensaba la chica.

\- Tú eres Chat – dijo, Adrien asintió.

\- Le confesé a Chat que estaba enamorada de ti sin saber que tú eras Chat – dijo, de nuevo, Adrien asintió.

\- Y tú me vistes, semidesnu... desnu... – la chica estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso mental.

\- ¡Mari! Respira. ¡ok! Respira – le decía el muchacho – no entres en pánico, solo intenta calmarte – las palabras del muchacho solo hicieron que la chica estallara.

\- ¡CALMARME! ¡ERES CHAT NOIR! ¡EL MISMO CON EL QUE SALVO A PARIS! ¡AL QUE LE DIJE QUE ME HABÍA ENAMORADO DE ADRIEN! ¡EL QUE...! – Marinette fue callada por el abrazo del muchacho, siempre soñó con este momento, pero ahora, no tenía ganas de ser abrazada por él.

\- ¡Suéltame! – le dijo al empujarlo.

\- ¡No puedes rechazarme y luego abrazarme así! – le dijo.

\- ¡Lo sé! Mari, lo sé – le dijo – sé que metí la pata, y que piensas que solo lo hago porque sé que eres Ladybug – Marinette apartó la mirada de Adrien, sabía que él lo hacía solo porqué ella era Ladybug, su amor platónico.

\- Siempre estuviste enamorado de ella – dijo la chica con tristeza.

\- ¡No es cierto! – respondió el muchacho – ¡Te amo a ti! Desde ese día cuando estaba triste y tú te quedaste conmigo... desde ese... me enamoré de ti – dijo.

\- ¡Mientes! – Marinette lloraba, Adrien quería patearse su propio trasero por ser tan estúpido, y los kwamis solo veían la escena en silencio.

\- No miento Marinette – dijo el muchacho con tristeza – cuando me pediste ser tu cita quería aceptar, pero mis sentimientos por Ladybug no me dejaron, pensé que no sería justo para ninguna de las dos – confesó.

Marinette no sabía que decir, su corazón decía que lo abrazara y lo besara hasta el amanecer, pero su mente le decía que Adrien solo la quería por ser Ladybug.

\- Se que no me crees – la voz del rubio era triste y lleno de remordimiento – si no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos lo entenderé, pero eso no significa que dejare de intentarlo – las palabras la sorprendieron bastante.

\- ¡Sé que visitaras a tu tío este fin de semana! – le dijo serio – así que te esperare, cuando regreses para el baile estaré allí esperándote, me gustaría ser tu pareja para el baile, si me aceptas entonces te amare para siempre, sin importar que, y si me rechazas, pasare el resto de mi vida haciendo lo imposible para poder enamorarte – la determinación en los ojos del modelo hizo que le temblara las piernas.

Adrien llamo su transformación y salió de la habitación de la chica, Marinette no podía reaccionar ante los llamados de Tikki, su cerebro estaba en shock por las palabras de su compañero, no sabía que decir ahora, por suerte, tenía toda una semana para pensarlo antes del baile.

La semana transcurrió sin problemas, Hawkmoth no libero ningún akuma, su padre estaba de viaje y su princesa estaba justo al frente de él con un hermoso vestido con tema de Chat Noir que la hacía verse más perfecta de lo que ya era. Esa semana sin verla fue una tortura, más que todo porque paso toda la semana pensando en lo peor.

Pero hoy ella estaba con él, usando un vestido inspirado en él, y con ese tierno sonrojo que hasta hace poco no sabía a qué se debía. Adrien vestía un traje negro con un chaleco rojo, también inspirado en su bella princesa.

\- Viniste – dijo con una sonrisa de bobo – pensé que no vendrías... quiero decir... pensé que me odiabas... digo... – las palabras del rubio fueron silenciadas por el dedo de la peli azul que se encontraba sobre sus labios.

\- Pensé en no venir, no sabía si tomar tu confesión en serio no, pero luego pensé en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y bueno... – la chica estaba sonrojada – mentiría si dijera que no había empezado a enamorarme de Chat Noir, y sabes que odio a los mentirosos – las palabras de la chica eran música para el rubio.

Sin pensarlo, Adrien tomó a Marinette de la cintura y la alzó para girarla mientras reía con lágrimas de felicidad. Luego la acercó a él y la besó como deseaba desde hace años, Adrien sintió como Marinette lo abrazaba mientras se le escapaba un gemido de sorpresa y luego de placer por el increíble beso.

Lo que ambos ignoraban, es que todos en la escuela los veían con sonrisas de "lo sabía" y "ya era hora" en sus rostros. No fue hasta que escucharon como Alya tosía para llamar su atención, que la pareja se dio cuenta del público que tenía.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbarle a la pareja, Chloe se fue molesta del salón con un Nathaniel siguiendo sus pasos, Alya grababa la escena mientras que Nino le enseñaba los pulgares en señal de "bien hecho" a su mejor amigo.

Se puede decir que esa noche todos los bombardeaban con preguntas, con felicitaciones, tanto que hasta una semana después los demás los dejaron en paz, sobre todo por la noticia de que Chat Noir y Ladybug fueron vistos besándose sobre los tejados de Paris.

La pareja estaba feliz de que ya no los molestaran como Adrien y Marinette, pero suspiraron cansados al recordar que ahora los molestaban como Chat y Ladybug, aun así, ambos estaban felices de que todo se resolviera.

\- Buenas noches puuuurrrrincesa – dijo Chat.

\- ¿Sabes? Que te ame, no significa que no te vaya a lastimar – dijo la chica con tonó juguetón.

\- ¡Vamos Mari! Sabes que amas mis juegos de palabras – le decía el chico con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! ¡sí! Terminemos con esto para irnos a casa – dijo la chica – mañana daré el discurso de graduación y no puedo llegar tarde – Marinette se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba sentada admirando la luna de media noche.

\- Mmmm... ¿Qué tal sí nos vamos a tu casa y nos acurrucamos toda la noche? – le dijo su novio con una mirada picara.

La chica se sonrojo para luego golpearlo en la cabeza por proponer lo que Marinette sabía, no era lo que el rubio tenía en mente en realidad, y aunque no han cruzado ese puente todavía, la chica sabía que su novio no podía dejar de pensar en la vez que la vio topless. Ese gato tonto se las iba a ver con sus puños.

Adrien, solo pudo salir corriendo por los tejados, riendo ante una Marinette enojada y sonrojada ¡Dios! Como amaba a esa mujer, y sabía que ella lo amaba a él, no podía esperar pasar el resto de su vida juntos ya que este era solo el comienzo.

Fin.

 _ **Bien termine mi historia, al principio lo iba a hacer un crush reverso en un AU sin Ladybug y un Adrien todo nerd. Pero al final salió esto, espero que lo disfruten.**_ ** _Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
